


Отработка

by eillirre



Series: Стёпа и грузины [3]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eillirre/pseuds/eillirre
Summary: Когда то давно, когда солнце светило ярче, трава была зеленее, а динозавры ходили по земле, Мурик думал, что знает, когда нравится девочкам.
Series: Стёпа и грузины [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853545
Kudos: 3





	Отработка

Работать в трудовом Мурику нравилось. Вся пыльная работа осталась в прошлом и теперь не нужно бегать с тряпками и швабрами. Теперь нужно было убедить это делать других, а убеждать Мурику нравилось. Схема простая, как дважды два: получить списки с фамилиями, проверить все ли пришли, привести недошедших, обозначить объем работ, проверить выполнение. Дважды два – равно четыре, в этом Мурик был уверен наверняка.  
Ещё Мурик был уверен, что знает, когда нравится девочкам. Умеет считывать знаки внимания, когда их смех над его шуткой перестает быть просто смехом и все такое.  
А потом Сюха Потёмкина позвала его танцевать на Новолетнем балу и Мурик засомневался в том, что он разбирается в девчонках. Особенно сильно засомневался, когда Дава просто взял и сказал, что он ей явно нравится.  
Мурик помнил свой ступор, как будто это было вчера, а не позавчера. Сюха ему конечно нравилась, но...  
В ходе наблюдения за Сюхой выяснилось, что у нее милый смех. И что смеётся она очень часто. Особенно, когда вместе со своими яростными подружками. Подружки, заметив, что Мурик на них смотрит, бросали на него пристальные взгляды, от которых по спине начинали бегать мурашки и в целом, становилось как то не по себе.  
Мурик и так знал, что он не Том Круз, а когда, к его изумлению, под выразительными взглядами Евсеевой и Одоевской, у него язык к нёбу присох, подойти и заговорить при них со Сюхой окончательно стало невыполнимой миссией.  
Потёмкина же мило ему улыбалась и Мурик не мог сказать наверняка, какая именно это была улыбка – "тымненравишься" или "нуданудаидитынахеруже" – и мог сказать наверняка одно: он ничего не понимает в девчонках.  
Потом все стало ещё запутанней.  
– Потёмкина Эс, девятый класс, – пробормотал Мурик, пробегая глазами по списку для отработок. – Прикинь, как наша Сюха, тож Потёмкина!  
Стёпа посмотрел на него поверх очков с выражением бесконечной усталости.  
– Да ладно, это что, Сюха что ли? "Вне общежития после отбоя"? Сюха? Наша? –  
Мурик враз посерьёзнел и перестал раскачиваться на стуле. Ещё раз посмотрел на список, поискал глазами Сюху – как обычно в компании Одоевской и Евсеевой, на этот раз все трое бросали на него обеспокоенные взгляды, а не яростные, что несколько сбивало с толку.  
– Ладно, пойду я, – пробормотал Мурик поднимаясь со стула и тут же рявкнул на весь кабинет: – Ну, что, тунеядцы и нарушители школьных правил, кто хочет поработать?  
Добровольцев, ожидаемо, не нашлось, так что распределяя наказанных от буквы "а" по букву "о" среди секторных, Мурик малость пришел в себя.  
Но тут настала очередь буквы "пэ".  
– Потёмкина Эс, девятый класс, – немного замявшись выдохнул Мурик, стараясь не смотреть на эту самую Потёмкину. – За мной.  
К кабинету зельеделия шли молча, хотя Мурика так и подмывало заговорить с ней и выпытать, что за дела заставили ее шляться возле общаг Хорса после отбоя.  
"Ну дела и дела, чё ты разбубнелся. Что у Сюхи дел не может быть с хорсичами, – успокаивал себя Мурик, глядя, как она расставляет по местам котлы. – У Потёмкиной. Теперь она не Сюха, а Потёмкина".  
Сюха Потёмкина с грохотом, от которого Мурик непроизвольно вздрогнул, поставила последний котел на место, и с решительным видом направилась в его сторону. Мурик поспешно напустил на себя грозный вид.  
– Слушай, Мурик, ты понимаешь, так получилось, я не собиралась…  
– Теймураз.  
– Что? – растерялась Сюха.  
– Слушай, Сюх, я тебе нравлюсь? – На одном дыхании выпалил Мурик, смотря куда то поверх ее плеча.  
– Нет? – Ошеломленно протянула Сюха и поймав взгляд Мурика поспешно добавила, – Нет, ну ты прикольный такой и в целом ничего такой парень и ты мне, конечно, нравишься, но не то что бы нравишься, но…  
– Понятно, – перебил ее Мурик и удовлетворённо кивнул головой. – Я так и думал.  
– Мурик, я…  
– Так, Потёмкина, не отвекайся, ты ещё под партами не убрала. А мне идти надо, через час зайду проверю.  
Сюха мрачно кивнула и взялась за швабру.  
Мурик ещё раз кивнул и уже взявшись за ручку двери окликнул её:  
– Сюх?  
Потёмкина растерянно обернулась.  
– Ну я это, присмотрю за тобой.  
Скулы у Сюхи пошли красными пятнами.  
– Чего?  
– Ну что б ты не попадала больше на отработки. – Подмигнул ей Мурик и вышел из кабинета.


End file.
